Shattered Timelines
by ThePolishSausageRoaster
Summary: Facing his imminent erasure, Hit, desperate and unwilling to accept his fate, takes the first opportunity he sees at escaping the destruction of Universe 6. Louise, alone and desperate to prove her worth, summons more than she could have ever hoped for. Two stories, of desperation and despair, colliding.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so suffice to say it's probably not going to be that great. I honestly don't even know if I'm going to continue it at this point as this was more of an experiment than anything. However, if this does get enough popularity I might consider continuing it. So with that, enjoy!

* * *

They say that in the face of death, one often sees their life flash before their eyes, the tapestry of their existence playing out like a movie.

But what about complete and utter erasure?

Not death, nor purgatory. Just a snap of the finger and it was as if you never existed in the first place. You would never pass on, for their would be nothing left to travel to the Otherworld. The fact that such a thing was possible caused Hit to wonder, as he sat on the sidelines, equal parts ashamed and enraged at his failure, where in the creation of the Universe's that a power like that was allowed to come into being.

And it made him _angry_.

If one were somehow able to find a living individual that knew Hit, they would inform you that he was calm, quiet, and collected; always professional and concise. Even now, as Hit rested on the sidelines, his body aching after the intense beating handed to him by Jiren, watching on as the last 4 remaining warriors of Universe 6 desperately fought to buy their Universe just a few more minutes, he showed little emotion on the outside. If one were to look closely, they would notice the slight crease in his forehead, and the way his hands ever so slightly gripped his crossed arms. Even then, they would be oblivious to the turmoil raging inside of his mind.

After all, living for 1000 years gives you a perspective on life that very few, save the Gods of Destruction and the Kai's share.

 _I… don't understand. Why is such an overwhelming power restricted to two children who could barely function by themselves? Why do this view all of this, this damned Tournament, and the destruction of countless lives as some sort of game?!_

Hit normally wasn't one to question the order of the Heavens. He had sent enough to the Otherworld to recognize he didn't quite have that privilege. Yet this was something he could not wrap his head around, let alone allow.

 _I have walked amongst the Universe for over a thousand years, seen and done things most would dream of. So many lives, so many stories taking place in the vastness of one universe. And it's all going to be erased, due to two children who are too lazy and bored to manage more than one Universe at a time?!_

Hit wanted to do _something_ , stand up for not only himself but all of those who deserve a chance to survive!

And yet…

He couldn't do anything. He had seen the speed in which that fool Frost had been casually wiped from existence. And sure, even if he did use his Time Skip, that damned Priest would casually stop him with nary a finger, giving Zenō more than enough time to effortlessly erase him from the face of the Void.

Yet again, he was utterly _useless_. First when he faced against Jiren, he was hardly able to slow him down. And now, faced with the literal deletion of everything in his existence, he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

And so Hit sat, silently watching from the sidelines. The 3 Saiyans of Universe 6, while possessing spirit, determination, and guts, would only last a few minutes against the likes of Son Goku and Vegeta. After all, Hit knew that the deciding factor in any battle wasn't just raw power, but skill and experience, and Goku and Vegeta had both in spades.

Caulifla, Kale, and Cabbe didn't stand a chance.

The two Namekians, both having sacrificed so much in order to stand a fighting chance for their Universe, could not win. He had observed the Universe 7 Namekian Piccolo and the son of Goku, Gohan. Not only were both powerful in their own right, but worked together beautifully as a tag team, weaving together attacks and fighting with a grace that almost suggested they were communicating telepathically.

And if, _somehow_ , they managed to defeat Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo, they would still have Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo to deal with.

Hit had already accepted the end, now all he had to do was wait.

And just as Hit theorized, what he predicted came to be, with the fused form of Kale and Caulifla, Kefla, incredibly powerful in their own right, being utterly annihilated by Son Goku pushed to his limits. Hit smirked slightly at that; that damned man never stopped improving. Even when the odds were stacked against him, he somehow found a way to rise above whatever challenges were thrown at him.

The two Namekians followed shortly after, caught in a devastating dual blast by the Master and Student duo as they were catapulted from the arena. And just like that, in the span of a few minutes, the last of Universe 6's Warriors had dropped out. Already the Grand Priest was announcing the loss of Universe 6, but Hit could barely hear him. The End had come, and Hit was powerless to stop it. The others seemed happy enough, accepting of their fate as the will of beings far beyond their ability to comprehend. Hit bowed his head; he had lived long enough, perhaps it was indeed his time to go.

And yet, as a soft, white aura enveloped him, the feeling of peace and tranquility coming with his imminent erasure, the calmness of what was to follow, something in Hit snapped, suddenly and without warning.

And that ancient, animal part of his brain took over.

The silent, deadly assassin was gone, and the proud Martial Artist took its place.

After 1000 years, Hit _refused_ to let a spoiled, empowered _child_ end his existence.

Hit frantically activated his Time Skip, and immediately he could feel the pressure from outside slam down in all directions. Already cracks were appearing in the crystal-like patterns that surrounded him.

And he would not give in.

Hit had seconds at most to formulate a plan, do something, _anything!_

And just before his Time Skip came crashing down around him, he saw it. A slight tint of green, just ahead of him; a distortion that, somehow, Hit knew led somewhere else, and to his salvation. Hit had no time, he could already feel himself start to fade away, his mind slowly shutting down as nothingness began to overtake him.

This was it, this was his escape!

Hit blitzed forward, arm desperately stretched out in front of him, reaching forwards to the only hope in sight.

Hit, deadliest assassin of Universe 6, vanished from the face of the World of Void as his Time Skip collapsed around him.


	2. Chapter 2

So, after a surprising amount of feedback I've decided to crank out another chapter in this little story of mine! Hopefully you guys enjoy it as much as the first chapter, and feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

A cool breeze drifted slowly across the fields and forests of Tristain, heralding the dawn of a new day. But not just any day, however, for today was a very special occasion.

For today was the long awaited Springtime Familiar Summoning, eagerly anticipated all year by the second year students. It was a time for bonds to be forged, as students summoned their lifetime companions in the form of a familiar that would serve them diligently for the rest of their lives, forming a bond that went beyond the physical. Laughter and excited voices drifted through the air as the sun slowly began its rise through the sky as the day progressed. Everyone was eager to start the day.

Well, all except for one.

Said one was currently laying in her bed, sullenly staring at the ceiling, as if willing it to say something. She was currently mustering the willpower to climb out of her cozy, warm, safe bed and greet the real world.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, commonly referred to as "Louise the Zero" by her peers was struggling to find the strength to face her fears. For today would determine whether she succeeded and continued to study as a mage, or be deemed a failure and sent home in shame, for if she failed the summoning ritual today her title as a mage would be stripped from her, something she couldn't bear to have happen.

 _Come on, Louise… Just sitting here isn't going to accomplish anything. You're a Valliere, damn it! You cannot fail today!_

Slowly, with excruciating precision, Louise extricated herself from the blankets, and softly padded her way over to the full length mirror in her room.

She spent a minute observing her reflection, softly praying to Father Brimir that the day would turn into a success.

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and proclaimed in a loud voice:

"I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, and upon my pride as a Valliere I will not fail today!"

Silence reigned for several seconds before a loud voice broke the silence;

"Will you be quiet! It's too early for that kind of noise!"

Louise sheepishly poked her head out of her door, uttering a quick apology to the passing students before slamming the door and beginning to dress herself, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

He floated alone in a blank void.

Devoid of Color.

Devoid of Sound.

Devoid of Light.

It was empty, and as far as he was concerned he was empty.

He could remember very little of what had happened after he escaped the World of Void.

 _Ah, so that's what that place was called._ He thought to himself. _Couldn't quite remember._

...

 _I wonder why._

He'd breath if he could, but in this endless void there was nothing to breath.

Just silence.

His head slowly tilted downwards, observing his left arm.

Or what was left of it, at least.

The limb has been cleanly sheared off at the elbow, and strangely no blood was issuing from the wound. He couldn't even feel the injury

 _I... wonder how that happened._

His mind felt heavy, like it was stuck in a deep bog. It was hard to think, hard to form coherent sentences. He could scarcely remember himself.

He slowly began to close his eyes as the darkness started to overtake him, its cold embrace covering him like a blanket.

Then, a memory sparked in his dying brain, fueled by over 1000 years of combat and experience.

With a sound that shattered the silence around him like glass, the Void found itself frozen as it bent itself to his will.

* * *

"Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere!"

Louise gave a start as she realized her name was called. She slowly walked forward, keeping her head held high and proud even as the snickers and insults drifted towards her ears.

"Might wanna back up, she'll just blow everything up again!"

"It'll just be another failure, like all of her other attempts at magic! She's a Zero, after all!"

"Louise the Zero, is she really going to try and summon a familiar?"

Louise ignored them, however. She couldn't let their belief of her ability hinder her performance today. She would, no, she _had_ to succeed! If she didn't, she would...

She'd...

No, no use in thinking about it because she _would_ succeed. It wasn't a matter or success or failure because this was her last chance at being a mage. Everything else she did ended in catastrophic failure, but not this!

She took a deep breath, raised her wand, and spoke;

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere."

"Pentagon of the 5 Elemental Powers."

"Heed my Summoning."

"And bring forth..."

"MY FAMILIAR!"

...

Nothing happened

The portal had appeared, and yet...

 _Nothing_

It just floated there, as if mocking her attempts at magic.

She should have expected as much, she was a Zero after all. How could she expect to successfully perform the Summoning Ritual when even the most basic spells she cast ended in failure?

She bowed her head, already preparing herself for the incoming insults and ridicule from her classmates.

...

 _Wait, why isn't anyone saying anything? Usually they'd be flinging their usual insults at me._

She turned around, ready for the jeers to begin when she noticed something that made her blood run cold with fear.

 _Everyone was still_

Not just still, it was as if they were frozen in time, their faces stuck in several different expressions, caught in the middle of conversations or a yawn.

She even noticed a few birds that had simply stopped in midair, paused in their flight as if a wind mage had encased them in ice.

Everyone, except herself.

It was then she heard it. A sound like shattering glass that came from behind her.

From the Summoning portal.

She whipped her head around, her face twisting into a look of fear and horror at what she saw.

Bluish green crystals had begun to spill out of the portal, covering the ground and arching out into the sky, forming a pseudo dome.

But that wasn't what scared her the most.

No, it was what came out of the portal next that both excited and terrified her.

It was... humanoid, as far as she could tell. It had purple skin, and was wearing a tattered trench-coat that flapped around its legs as it slowly moved forward, as if extricating itself from a thick molasses, its mouth open in a silent scream as it extended an arm forward in desperation.

It was then she noticed it was covered in numerous wounds, blood leaking from several in a constant stream of dark purple blood.

It was also missing an arm, sheared off cleanly at the elbow.

And it began to slow down as the Void threatened to pull it back, panic overwhelming its features as it frantically fought to escape the confines of the Void.

It was at this moment that Louise acted, moving without thinking as she grabbed its hand and desperately pulled, her feet digging into the dirt as the creature slowly began to edge forward from the abyss.

With a final heave, Louise tumbled forward as it was freed from the portal, the world rushing back into clarity as the surrounding crystals shattered into dust that faded away in the air.

She breathed a sigh of relief, hearing the cries of shock of her classmates as the watched Louise suddenly _teleport_ from in front of them to where the portal was, as they also noticed a strange creature that had suddenly appeared on the ground in front of Louise.

It was then they noticed the blood.

Louise stared in horror as blood began to gush from the wound on its arm, and she screamed in terror before her vision faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

So, yeah. No real excuse for why this chapter took forever except school. Hopefully the wait proves worth it (for the few of you following this story.)

 _His mind drifted in and out of dreams, an endless cacophony of noise grating against his ears._

 _Memories returned to him, and just as quickly fled as if aloft on a swift breeze._

 _Screams, fire, blood, sweat, and the hard impact of flesh against flesh. Memories returned to him, and just as quickly fled as if aloft on a swift breeze. Colors flashing by like a psychedelic trip: Orange and Blue, Red and Black..._

 _Him... A shock of wild hair-_

 _A flash of color-_

 _A rival-_

 _An enemy-_

 _..._

 _A friend?_

 _He could scarcely make out any of the visions dashing through his mind, and before he could even hope to begin processing them in his muddled subconscious his world was torn asunder by pain, one he realized as thousands of blows fell upon him he was all too familiar with._

 _The pain of another's overwhelming power._

And just like that, he awoke. He took a moment to steady his racing heart, before taking a deep breath before laying back down upon the stiff bed he lay upon. He had jolted upwards in his awakening, fueled by adrenaline and fear. His entire body was stiff, and felt as if it had endured quite the beating.

 _Now if only I can remember when said "beating" happened..._ Hit thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in thought, trying in vain to remember what had happened to him. It was incredibly difficult to even muster forth the willpower to think about the visions he had, already fading away and out of his grasp like water as dreams are oft to do upon awakening. He eventually gave up the endeavor entirely before focusing his attention on his surroundings.

He was in some form of infirmary, situated in a long room with a high ceiling, rows of beds lining each wall. Several windows allowed in a soft glow from the morning sun, illuminating the dust that drifted lazily in the air. Each bed had a small table next to it with a rigid, wooden chair, most likely to accommodate visitors and nurses. Unbeknownst to Hit, he had already subconsciously analyzed the room, identifying possible exits and entrances, vantage points, shadowy corners, etc.

A soft silence hovered in the air, which when combined with the pleasant warmth allowed by the windows caused Hit to feel quite drowsy, his injuries and mental exhaustion once again catching up with him. However, rest was not to be his for at that precise moment the wooden doors at the end of the hall creaked open. A servant- at least, that was what he assumed- quietly made her way into the infirmary. She paused for a moment, scanning the room, until her eyes fell upon the bed where he lay. She seemed to stiffen up slightly when she noticed his eyes watching her. She slowly made her way towards his bed, and now Hit could get a better look at her.

She was human, that much was obvious. Why it was obvious, Hit was unsure, attributing it to his scattered memories, before moving on. Close cropped black hair just to her shoulders, with a Servants cap on and black eyes, filled with unease and yet at the same time concern.

Hit attempted to move into a more upright position before a sudden gout of pain lanced through his arm, a deep ache that rocked him to his core. He fell heavily upon the bed and, upon seeing his discomfort, the servant hastened to his bedside.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Her earlier unease seemed to be gone for the moment, instead replaced with worry.

Hit grimaced before replying "Don't worry, it's fine. Just a little shaken up recently is all."

She sighed in relief "That's good, I was worried you'd hurt yourself even more!" She pulled out the chair next to his bed, the rough wood making an unpleasant grating sound against the hard stone floor before she sat down. "When you were summoned, you'd already lost a lot of blood! The Water Mages almost couldn't save you, you know." Her eyes were downcast, in obvious displeasure at what had almost occurred. "But it's alright now that they managed to stabilize your injuries." Her eyes drifted down to his arm, or what was left of it. "In all honesty you're lucky to have survived..."

The deep ache had faded slightly from the stump of his arm, and Hit was more awake now than earlier, so he decided to ask a few questions.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" Hit inquired.

She gave him a look before answering "This is the Tristain Academy of Magic, where young Nobles come to hone their skills. You've... never heard of it before?" She seemed genuinely surprised at his question.

"Let's just say that I've been having trouble remembering much recently" He said with a touch of sarcasm.

Her face flushed red at his response and her eyes quickly found the floor. "I...I apologize. I shouldn't have been so rude, please forgive me."

Hit was taken aback by the response, before hefting a heavy sigh. "Don't worry about it, I've just had one hell of a night is all." He gave a small smile in an attempt to cheer her up, which seemed to work as she relaxed slightly before continuing.

"So are you saying that you are suffering from memory loss?" She seemed greatly saddened by the possibility.

Hit grimaced before giving his answer "Unfortunately that would be the case. I...can't seem to remember much of anything, save my name."

She gasped at his answer "That's terrible! Oh I am so sorry Mister..."

"Hit," He supplied. "My name is Hit."

"I'm so sorry Mister Hit." She said softly.

Hit smiled slightly "Just Hit is fine, miss...?"

She gave a smile at the similarity of their questions "Siesta. My name is Siesta."

"A pleasure to meet you, Siesta."

"And you as well, mis- Hit."

Silence once again descended on the room, as Siesta was left to think on the new revelations about Hit and his memory loss, while Hit pondered what Siesta had told him.

 _The Tristain Academy of Magic... Can't say I've ever heard of the place before. Then again, I can't remember hearing much of anything right now. Gods this is frustrating! I just wish I could remember something, anything..._

And as if mocking him, the Universe failed to gift Hit with his desire.

It was at this moment that the door to the infirmary creaked open for the second time that day, this time for a portly woman dressed in a similar servant outfit as Siesta, albeit with a crest on the front that if Hit had to guess marked her as a higher ranking member of the servant staff. She noticed Hit's current awakened state before fixing her eyes on Siesta with a frown.

"Siesta, why didn't you come and get me when it woke up?" She said in a disapproving manner.

Siesta blushed profusely, a look of surprise and shame coming across her face as she stuttered. "I-I'm sorry ma'am! I noticed he was awake and I came to see how he was doing and I-" The older servant cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it now, it's already said and done. You'd best go and get Miss Valliere, she'll want to know that her familiar has finally awakened."

Siesta gave a quick nod before turning to Hit and bowing "It was very nice to meet you Hit!" She stated quickly.

Hit gave a small nod before responding in kind "As it was meeting you, Siesta."

She blushed profusely at this before quickly scurrying out of the infirmary.

The older maid shook her head in exasperation "That girl, never has her head on right." She complained, more to herself than anyone else. The maid gave Hit a look of distrust "So, you can talk. I have to say I'm surprised, what with you not being human and all."

Hit was understandably offended by her statement, but chose to chalk it up to ignorance of other races and replied. "I may not be human, but I'm just as intelligent as the rest of you."

She stared at him for a moment before giving a heavy sigh and sinking into the chair next to him. "Forgive me for my rude behavior, I've just had one hell of a night."

Hit smirked slightly "You and me both."

She gave a small chuckle at his words before straightening up in his chair and staring at him. "So if you're not human, what are you exactly? An elf?" At this she acquired a guarded expression, as if worried about his answer.

Hit furrowed his brow in thought before replying "I'm not sure what an elf is, but I'm pretty sure I'm not one of those."

She gave him an incredulous look "Pretty sure? How can you be 'pretty sure' you're not an elf? What are you anyways? A golem?"

Hit shook his head before giving a heavy sigh. Felt like he'd been doing that a lot today. "Unfortunately, I...seem to have lost my memories. All I can remember is my name. Hit."

She seemed astonished at his answer "Just your name?! Do you even remember how you got here?"

"Well actually, I was hoping you could tell me that" Hit replied with a slightly hopeful look.

The head Nurse smirked slightly before answering "I think I'll leave that to Miss Valliere."

"And who would that be?" Hit inquired in confusion.

At that precise moment the doors to the infirmary were violently thrown open. The head Nurse's smirk grew larger.

"Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, your new master."


End file.
